


Allume-Feu

by Albatrossqueen



Category: Glee, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 18:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albatrossqueen/pseuds/Albatrossqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter Crossover AU: It's Hunter's last year at Hogwarts, and the year of the Triwizard Tournament, so Hunter along with Jeff and Nick, are off to France. Only things don't go completely as planned. </p><p>Features: Veela!Hunter, Squib!Sebastian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Allume-Feu

**Author's Note:**

> As a heads up (oh, puns), for those of you who are going to skip right to the sexualized part, it cuts off before penetration occurs since in this case it'd also have to involve mild blood-play and I didn't want to squick a thousand people out. So if that's what you're looking for, you're gonna have to move along.  
> Otherwise, thanks for visiting, and enjoy~

#

There is absolutely nothing wrong with Hunter Clarington. There is _not._

He just takes a terrible tasting potion once a month because he has a small little issue, that's all.

And no, he's not secretly a girl Jeff, get off your astronomy gook.

And yet, here was Hunter Clarington on the fourth floor boys bathroom about to have a slight issue because he'd run out of potion and he'd been told if he took more of it, he might die. Fuck it, he might still die anyway. Besides he was one of the students from Hogwarts visiting the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic for the Triwizard Tournament, he couldn't get more quickly even if he was allowed.

He was going to die in this horrible foreign country with it's horrible foreign food, and there was nothing he could do about it.

Fucking Veela blood.

Admittedly, he was only a half-breed, so it was a small mercy not to drive him, or the people around him, completely insane. And he coloured his hair which helped hide the fact what he wasn't really something most of the magical community understood. His claws dug into the sink. He was, undoubtedly, running out of time. That's why he'd been taking the potion, because he was over legal age already, and his Veela nature was trying to claw it's way out of his body, escape and find his mate or whatever. The potions were suppose to be good for six months, and they had been, but he supposed it never occurred to anyone, meaning his parents, that it might be slightly more than a little difficult to find a supposed mate which could be _anywhere on the goddamn planet_ , while still attending school. He knew they weren't at Hogwarts. _He'd checked._ Everyone _._ Even the squid and some of the pets, because he wanted to be sure, completely sure.

And right now, this hellish place was driving him more up a wall than Hogwarts ever did. He wasn't even sure if with the potion he'd be able to keep himself stable. Things were worse here, and there were probably a good thousand reasons why. It almost made death seem welcoming at this point.

Last year, he'd made Amortentia like everyone else, but he was never really that great at potions, dueling and just about ever other subject, yes of course, but potions were a weak spot and it was the one time in his life he actually cared. Caramel. That's all he had to go off of. Did people realize how many things smelt like caramel? It seemed to him the whole of France itself smelt like caramel, and he wanted to kill whoever had invented that candy right about now. Because he was going certifiably off the wall.

“Hunter?”

Hunter popped his head up and slowly turned his head, only his head around.

Jeff was standing half in the door, with an expression on his face that vaguely reminded him of a dog that flicked it's tail once, maybe twice, before waiting to be petted. Jeff smelt like apples and hay. Jeff was not his.

“What could you possibly need, Sterling?”

He tilted his head. “They're letting us out into the city for a little while. Don't you want to come?”

And hang around the Muggles? Muggles were worse than wizards and witches when it came to what he looked like, he supposed the magic made some of the others more immune, but it was nevertheless annoying.

“Is Nick coming?” Hunter asked.

Jeff shrugged. “He'll come along eventually, but he'll be with his house first.”

Which made sense of course, Nick was in Gryffindor, and Jeff and Hunter had ended up in Hufflepuff. _Hufflepuff._ It fit Jeff well enough, but Hunter had not reacted well when he'd found out. And his father wasn't particularly happy about it either. Now, he'd mostly gotten over it. In ten years, it wouldn't matter anyway.

“Alright.” Hunter said, pushing himself off the sink and tucking his hands into his robes. “I just need street clothing first.”

###

When Hunter was reasonably dressed like a Muggle – trainers, jeans, shirt, and a jacket – he found Jeff in a similar get up already waiting for him. Getting to the city of Cannes was easy enough, the school was actually nearly on top of it, and it was considerably larger than any of the Wizarding cities Hunter had been to. He'd never been to London, only heard stories about it, but he assumed it must be like this, buildings everywhere, too many people, and all the smells mixing together to the point where you couldn't really smell them at all anymore. It was actually comforting, and relaxed him. A little anyway, his claws still wouldn't retract all the way, so he kept his hands in his jacket, but the rest of him was well under control.

Now he just had to get through this whole trip would touching anything. Piece of cake. Obviously.

At some point, between walking around, and going into random buildings and trying to not get turned around every five minutes, Nick seemed to appear. Then again, Hunter was certain Nick had a tracking device on Jeff so he wouldn't wander off. Sometimes Hunter wanted one too, but for other reasons.

“No, it's fine Sterling, I don't need muggle coffee.” Hunter said. They were currently standing in front of a shop Hunter wouldn't know how to say the name of if he tried, and he needed to get away from them before they did something completely embarrassing. Contrary to popular belief, France was not the most homosexually accepting country. And he didn't want to be caught in the middle of that.

Jeff gave Hunter long, sad look, before Nick grabbed his shoulder.

“Well just be inside,” Jeff said, “don't go too far.”

Hunter nodded, and he knew it didn't matter anyway. In five minutes, they'll have forgotten about him.

He wandered across the street, and stood, vaguely, on a bridge. As if the water would just swallow him up, and the city with him, if he only stood still long enough.

“Don't throw yourself off the bridge because of him, it's not worth it.”

“Sterling and I are hardly dating.” Hunter said, not even bothering to turn around. Something was bothering him, he was developing a headache, and his claws weren't cooperating at all now. But most certainly, he was not about to gut an overly inquisitive Muggle in public, dear lord couldn't they go away?

“I can tell.” They started speaking again. Apparently not.

“Gum?” They asked. And this time Hunter popped his head up fully intended to glare at them, but instead, his brain seemed to malfunction. They were about his height, blue-ish eyes, and they seemed to almost smell like, like copper an oak, with just the tinniest bit of, of _caramel_. Hunter's claws completely retracted, and he had this overwhelming urge to close the gap between them and sniff them til he was sure, completely sure.

“No, I guess they wouldn't have that where you're from.” The slightly taller person muttered, withdrawing the packet. Hunter hadn't realized he'd been gawking.

“Excuse me?”

“You're from the Academy, aren't you? L'académie de magie Beauxbâtons?” They shrugged. “I was suppose to go there too. Turned out a squib.”

“Where they'd send you instead?” It was curiosity, as was where the comment about the school came from for that matter, but Hunter had this need, this need to set a trap. To wrap this person in some Veela spell, and disappear until he sorted out what was going on.

“Aiglon College in Switzerland. I'm in sixth form.” They answered, leaning on the railing.

Hunter nodded. They'd be, they'd have to be at least seventeen then. He could feel his inner-Veela bubbling up again. It had been silenced from shock, but would recover sooner than later probably, and Hunter didn't want to make a show of himself in public.

“I'm a seventh year. Only, from Hogwarts instead.”

“Figured that. We've been speaking in English.”

Oh. Hunter hadn't even noticed. Their accent for what must have been a second tongue was amazing.

“They're doing the tournament this year.” Hunter said, not really sure how much they might already know.

“I've heard about it. People keep saying Durmstrang is going to win, but they haven't picked the champions this early have they?”

“No.” Hunter said, leaning on the railing next to them. “They're doing that tonight.”

“Do you want to go somewhere to take your mind off it? I know the city pretty well.”

“What makes you think I'm concerned?”

“I've only just meet you, and I'd bet money on the fact you put your name in the goblet.” They looked at Hunter, and Hunter looked away, he hadn't actually wanted to put his name in, because of his blood, but Jeff had already done it for him.

“Let's go. You can catch up to your not-boyfriend later.”

Hunter pushed himself off the railing. “Alright.”

“You got a name then?” They asked, standing up as well, starting in the other direction from where Hunter and Jeff had come earlier.

“Hunter.”

“Is that the first or last name?”

Hunter could have laughed, no one'd ever asked him that before. “First, last name's Clarington.”

“Sebastian Smythe, at your service, and one of the happiest little tour guides you could find.”

“I'm sure.”

###

It seemed to go on for ages, Sebastian leading him through the city like it was a maze imprinted on his heart. And Hunter didn't care, Hunter, mister rules and regulations, mister over ragey prefect, didn't actually care. The school might care, eventually, when Jeff told them he'd gone off somewhere in the middle of a reasonably sized French city on his own, even though he hadn't, but the school wouldn't notice right away because he wasn't really one of their students.

And Sebastian had certainly lived up to the being a happy tour guide plug.

Hunter actually felt relaxed, fr the first time in a very long time, he felt relaxed.

“It's getting dark.” Hunter said, eventually. He might not care about being out late, but presumably Sebastian had parents somewhere that might care where he'd wandered off to for the better chunk of the morning, day, whatever.

“Getting tired already?” Sebastian said, smirking, “The city looks better at night you know.”

“Don't you have somewhere to be?”

“Depends.”

Hunter stopped walking, and just looked at him, slightly confused. What was that suppose to mean? And then Sebastian moved closer to him, really rather close to him, and Hunter backed into the nearest flat surface.

“You're in public.” Hunter said.

Sebastian stopped moving, hovering slightly over him. “So are you.” He blinked. “I have a solution to that though.”

“You're seriously not bringing me to your house are you?” Hunter did not want to be brought through the front door, 'yes hello Mr and Mr or Mr and Mrs or Mrs and Mrs Smythe or whatever, I've been following your son around all day hoping for the chance to quietly and politely ask to maybe fuck him to see if he's my mate, we'll be upstairs', because _not about that._

“No, I have a flat... elsewhere, come on.” Sebastian said, and pulled away completely, the smell of caramel following him considerably strongly compared to before. And Hunter did exactly that, no questions, just hurried shuffling.

Though he was wondering where they were going. “Isn't this the red-light district?”

“This isn't Paris, Clarington, we don't have one of those.” But it was said in a way that meant, it was, and it had to be, only one that no one talked about.

Hunter tensed then, and moved closer to Sebastian. And much to his surprise, Sebastian reached out, and grabbed his hand. It was fleeting and brief, he only squeezed it, then dropped it again, but it was the first he'd touched Hunter at all today, and to Hunter it felt like his skin was on fire.

Eventually they ended up in an ally, in front of a door, and Hunter figured they must have been where they were going since Sebastian had a key. It wasn't a large space, and everything was very open, all one room. Even the bedroom area lead into the living room and what should have been a kitchen.

And Hunter wanted to know how many other people had seen it.

“You've got a streak in your hair you know.” Sebastian said, low but unconcerned.

Which was completely the opposite of what Hunter felt. “Do you have a bathroom?” He kept his voice surprisingly level.

Sebastian bobbled his head to one of the only other doors in the tiny flat, Hunter almost bolted to it.

Once the door was shut and he was sure Sebastian wasn't waiting on the other side of it like Jeff sometimes did, just waiting, waiting for him to have a panic attack, he frantically checked his hair.

He could just about rage and pull it out. Because there it was, shock white as it was naturally, running from his crown, arching over his right ear, and disappearing only where his hairline ended. It reminded him almost of that comic book girl, and he wanted to scream. He'd been doing so well at controlling himself, so, so well.

But the question remained, did Sebastian know what it meant? He thought it was important enough to mention after all. But if he knew, he had to know what Hunter's intentions might be. How much did squibs know about humanoid magical creatures? Hunter had no idea.

Hunter braced himself, and exited the bathroom to find Sebastian sitting on his bed. Hunter sat next to him.

“You know, I've never meet a squib before.”

“Most people don't know we exist.”

“I can understand that.”

“Can you?” Sebastian said, almost like he was hurt.

“I'm part Veela.” Hunter said, unable to meet the other male's eyes.

“It's nothing to hide you know.” Sebastian said, “You're magical, people can accept you.”

“I think I'd rather be a squib.”

Sebastian's face contorted, “Why?”

“Because you don't have to deal with everything.” Hunter said, flopping backwards in the bed, hands resting clasped over his head. “Veela, we can go a bit mental sometimes. I have to drink this stuff, horrible tasting stuff mind you, so I don't transform. And that's not even to cover the normal magical parts.”

“So you haven't mated yet, have you? I thought that was suppose to stop the transformations.”

“It can.” Hunter said, “It's easier to control it when you are.”

“So mate with me.”

Hunter could just about stop breathing at that point. Did Sebastian even know what he was saying?

“It wont make you magical you know, I'm not a vampire.”

“Clarington.”

“What, Smythe?”

“I might not be magical, but I'm not an idiot either.”

“So you know.” Hunter felt like he should be revealed, but he wasn't. He felt as if the air was full of static, full of electricity, and that anything could set him off.

Sebastian flopped down next to him. “Yeah, I kinda figured.”

Hunter blinked. “But how?” Most people couldn't even tell he was Veela, let alone he was having more than a slightly problematic issue with sexual relations.

“I'm not exactly innocent,” Sebastian said, “you've been acting different than the others. Even the magical others.”

“You make it sound like you've had a vampire before.”

“No, werewolf. Not my brightest decision.”

Hunter wasn't sure if he wanted to laugh or cry. So Hunter pushed himself up on one arm and covered Sebastian's mouth with his own instead. It didn't take long for him to pry Sebastian's mouth open either, since he never really got it closed from talking in the first place. One of Sebastian's hands immediately went to Hunter's neck, trying to pull him closer. Sebastian's mouth was soft, but pliable, and he responded faster than Hunter would have expected.

And he smelled completely, utterly of caramel now.

Then Hunter was biting him, it was light at first, little nibbling parts here and there as he used his tongue as leverage to keep Sebastian's mouth open, before he actually started pulling Sebastian's lips apart with his teeth, pulling a half-moan out of the back of Sebastian's throat when he went to straddle him at the same time as a particularly violent pull.

And then Hunter completely backed away, the air rushing in the space feeling empty.

“Are you sure you're alright with this? Do you understand what it'll mean?”

Hunter would have to mark him, actually scar him during sex, in order for the whole ordeal to be considered over from his biology's point of view.

Sebastian only smiled, “Please tell me you're not allergic to latex.”

Hunter tilted his head. “I can't make you pregnant either. That's not how this works.”

“No, dumbass, I sleep around a lot. I'm clean, but you still might catch something. Or I might. Magical Veela dick, I don't know where that's been or how it works.”

Hunter ducked his head. “Well, you just might find out.”

“Oh that'll be fun, but please answer the question.”

“No, I'm not. And for your information Smythe, I have my own condoms.”

“Well, let's get somewhere you can prove it then.”

And Hunter was on him again like a cat on drugs. He started back at Sebastian's mouth, pulling there, before licking his way down the side of his face and towards Sebastian's neck. Where he dug his teeth back in, and pulled. Sebastian's arms went around Hunter in that moment, one to his upper back, and the other to his hips, pulling at his shirt. Hunter moved just enough to take his jacket off and for Sebastian to help pull his shirt over his head.

Hunter used his hips to pin Sebastian in place under him, before catching his mouth again. Hunter didn't want to rush this, not only because, to be honest, he wasn't totally sure what he was doing even if Sebastian might be, but also because he didn't want to hurt Sebastian either. His teeth were sharper than a normal humans, his nails too, even with the claws sheathed.

He felt Sebastian's fingers trace his spinal cord in slow, sporadic patterns, and he let on his his own hands tuck under Sebastian's shirt, pulling it up to reveal his stomach. Hunter left his mouth then, kissing instead the top of the trail that was visible just above Sebastian's pants and working upwards, undoing the buttons on his shirt slowly and carefully, working his way back to Sebastian's neck. He felt Sebastian's hand go to his hair, pulling slightly there, and Hunter responded by scrapping the edges of his teeth on Sebastian’s chest, licking behind the marks as he left them.

Sebastian's hips shifted up at him, or tried to, but Hunter pressed down with the weight of his own body. He didn't want Sebastian to move, not yet. Hunter's grip was tight enough to pull, but not enough to hurt or mark, he only wanted to encourage Sebastian's reactions to him. Hunter finally reached his neck again, and pulled, rolling the soft tissue between his teeth, and smiling into the skin when he felt Sebastian moving his neck to give him cleaner access to it.

“You should get undressed.” Hunter whispered into Sebastian’s skin.

“You'll have to get off me first then.”

Hunter shifted, but only slightly, just enough to push the juncture of their cocks together through the layers of fabrics.

“I don't have to do anything.” Hunter said, nuzzling Sebastian's neck briefly before sitting up to give him enough room to pull his own shirt off.

Hunter didn't get off Sebastian, not completely, more just moved slightly down his legs, and let his hand wander down to his pants. He slipped a finger into the fold where the zipper was, and caressed the contained, tucked arch of Sebastian's cock a few times before undoing the zipper and grabbing hold of him completely.

“What, no underwear?” Hunter asked.

“Don't see the point, just gets messy.”

Hunter leaned over him, and covered his mouth again. He found that strange piece of information more arousing that it should have been, even more so than feeling Sebastian react to him as he worked on his cock. Hunter pulled away, briefly, flicking his eyes; over to Sebastian's to find them starting to get glazed over.

“Be right back.” Hunter said, pushing himself off Sebastian, and standing next to the bed to full undress himself. He could hear Sebastian behind him on the bed, pulling his own pants off as well.

“Lube's in the dresser, top drawer.” Sebastian said, answering Hunter's question before he could even ask it.

###

Hunter lay there, Sebastian still sleeping across his chest as he traced the outline of the scar he'd made, long and thin and skinny, starting at the hip and trailing down the pelvis, stopping just above Sebastian's pubic hair, or what there was of it. And he felt calm, not relaxed, but calm. He wasn't sure what the rest of the morning would bring, with having to go back to school and see Jeff and Nick and a thousand other face he should know but still somehow didn't, but right now he was calm. And he'd be calm as long as he was in France he was sure. The moment he had to go to Britain again, he'd probably have a heart attack. But he had a whole year, a whole year to figure that out. Figure them out. If Sebastian wanted him to that was.  


End file.
